


Right At Home

by Shadowpool95



Series: Rosebird Week 2019 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Mother AU, Rosebird, Rosebird Week 2019, okay this one is really fluffy, raven and summer are both single moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpool95/pseuds/Shadowpool95
Summary: Raven and her young daughter Yang had moved in next door almost a year ago. Summer and little Ruby couldn't imagine their lives without them.





	Right At Home

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for tumblr user @rose-bird-week 's Rosebird Week. Day 3 Prompt was Mother AU.
> 
> In this AU, Summer and Raven are both single mothers. Raven and Yang moved in next door to Summer and Ruby almost a year ago. (If you want more info on this AU, hmu on tumblr @incorrect-strq-quotes )

Ruby ran over the short, patchy dirt path that connected her front door to the next house over. She was only five years old, and her short legs could only carry her so fast, but she was familiar with the route; one of the pairs of feet responsible for wearing it into the grass belonged to her, after all.

The smallest porch chair was sitting where it always sat, up against the house and right under the doorbell. Ruby was still short, shortest in all her class, and needed the extra step. She scrambled on top of it like she had done a hundred times before and pressed the doorbell with all the eagerness she could possibly fit in her tiny body.

It was a deceivingly large amount.

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Ruby spread her arms and cheered, “it’s Friday!”

Yang’s Momma didn't really look anything like Yang, but Ruby still liked her a lot. She didn’t smile very much, and couldn’t make cookies anything like Mommy did, but she was good at telling stories, and let her stay up way past her bedtime when she spent the night. “Yang’s in her room,” Raven said with an almost-smile that was as familiar to Ruby as the path to Yang’s bedroom.

“Thank you!” Ruby squealed, right now ‘loud’ and ‘excited’ her only two settings. There wasn't much of a difference between the two, really. She jumped off of the porch chair and darted inside past Raven’s legs.

Through the living room, past the kitchen, Ruby burst through the second door on the left. “Sleepover night!” she said as loud as she could, barreling into Yang and throwing them both on the floor.

Yang and her Momma had moved in next door just before Ruby started kindergarten. Yang was a whole two years older than her and the coolest person that Ruby knew. She was in  _ second grade _ .

“I already have my bag packed!” Yang laughed, squeezing Ruby in a tight hug like they hadn’t seen each other just that morning when Mommy drove them to school. “You have to let me up to get it though.”

Ruby scrambled off of her and bounced in place as patiently as she could. “Hurry!”

Yang darted over to her closet and pulled out a bright yellow backpack, zippers almost bursting. “Your house isn’t going anywhere, silly,” she laughed.

“It’s a sleepover,” Ruby emphasized, because obviously Yang wasn’t getting it.

Yang laughed again as she looped her bag’s straps over her shoulders. ‘Okay, okay! I’m ready!”

They barreled through the house towards the front door, and were not expecting their parents to be standing right in the middle of the entrance way. 

“Mommy!” Ruby said in surprise, though it was Raven she skidded into. She wrapped her arms around one of Raven’s legs and stuck her tongue out at Yang. “I win!”

Yang had a bit more time to stop herself. “I didn’t know we were having a race,” she said back, though she didn't look too put out; Ruby always won their races.

Summer laughed and hugged Yang to her side. “Are you girls ready for your sleepover?”

“Yeah!” Yang cheered, while Ruby bounced up and down, still hugging Raven’s leg.

“You’re coming too, right?” she asked, staring up at her.

“Oh. Uh-” Raven looked away from Ruby, up at Summer.

“I made more than enough for dinner,” Summer supplied.

This was one of those moments when Ruby could see exactly how much alike Yang’s Momma and Yang really were. Her happy smile completely changed her face, and Ruby knew Mommy  _ always  _ brought out Raven’s happy smile.

“Well in that case, how can I resist?”

The truth was, there was no way in hell Raven  _ could  _ resist. Summer’s smile turned dazzling at her words, and there was nothing that Raven wouldn’t do to have that look directed at her for as long as possible.

She was in so much trouble.

Ruby, who finally let go of her leg, and Yang bounced ahead and led the way nextdoor. The smell of spaghetti and garlic bread hit them like a wall as soon as they entered the house. Summer’s cooking was definitely up there on the list of Raven’s favorite things. “It smells delicious,” she breathed, “now I’m really glad I said yes.”

Summer shot her a smirk that Raven would have described as  _ flirty _ if she didn’t know any better. Except the lines around them were getting so blurred lately that she didn’t actually know if she  _ did  _ know any better at this point. “Oh I see, you only like me for my cooking.”

“There’s a lot of reasons I like you,” Raven purred in response.

And that was usually where their banter ended, with the flush that colored Summer’s cheeks and made Raven’s heart skip. Except for tonight -except, except, except.

Tonight, with a red-face and brilliant smile, Summer winked at her. An honest to god  _ wink _ , playful and teasing. Raven wasn’t one to exaggerate, but she swore she was going to die. 

“Alright, girls,” Summer turned around like Raven wasn’t having an internal crisis right in front of her, “the pillows and blankets should already be set up in the living room. Why don’t we wash our hands and set the table for dinner?”

Raven had to give herself a minute to control her pounding heart before she joined them, because  _ something  _ was different. She wasn’t used to not being in the know, but if anyone could throw her off her game it would definitely be Summer. Since day one, almost a year ago, she had never been able to get a read on the other woman. She had surprised herself when she decided that she wanted to get close enough to try.

Now they were close. Getting closer. Raven was at a loss about where to go from here.

Dinner with both Yang and Ruby at the table was always an ordeal.  _ Especially  _ with something as messy as spaghetti. Raven was glad they only lived next door because Yang needed new clothes  _ twice _ . And luckily Ruby  _ lived here _ because she needed to change clothes  _ three times _ .

“I don’t know how you always end up so messy,” Summer was laughing as she led her daughter back out to the living room. “Now you girls pick a movie to play while Momma and I clean up the table.”

Raven paused in picking up the dishes from the table, chewing on Summer’s words. She supposed that it wasn’t that odd for Summer to refer to her as Momma. It’s what Yang called her, after all. She heard that more times in a day than her real name. So why did it  _ feel  _ different?

“You okay?”

Raven picked up the last of the plates, spurred into motion at Summer’s words. “Yeah. I'm pretty sure we’re going to have to take the table out back and hose it down.”

Summer laughed, which was Raven’s goal. “That bad?”

Raven set the dirty plates in the sink. “Apocalyptic,” she replied flatly.

Summer wiped the table down -without the use of the garden hose -while Raven grabbed the last of the utensils. They met back at the sink, like they’ve done so many times before this.

“I’m really glad you decided to come over,” Summer told her as she started running the water. She said it like this one night was different than any of the other nights she’s been over since they met.

Raven was flooded with a sense of relief that she wasn’t just imagining things. “And miss your cooking?” she teased, sure that that relief was seeping into her tone, pouring out through her words, “un-fucking-likely.”

Summer handed her a now-clean plate to dry, directing the full effect of the smirk that danced on her lips at Raven. “And here I thought you just enjoyed my company.”

Raven knew she was being teased, knew that her words were meant to be taken as a joke, but she had accepted a while ago that she was weak when it came to anything that had to do with Summer. “I do,” she said, staring down at the plate she was drying like it needed all her attention. “You-” she started, stopped, started again. “I like spending time with you.”

Summer bumped her with her hip, drawing Raven’s attention back to her face. Not really a difficult feat. “Well that’s good.” She handed her another plate as soon as she set down the first. “I like spending time with you, too. You and Yang have become such a big part of our lives, I-” It was Summer’s turn to turn away, drop her gaze to whatever her hands were doing. “I really like you, Raven,” she said. “And Ruby really likes you, and-” Summer looked back up at her, and Raven wasn’t sure if she could handle the full force of her eyes staring into her soul. Wanted nothing more than to drown in the feeling. “I’m just really glad you decided to come over.”

Raven really,  _ really  _ hoped she wasn't reading the situation wrong. She didn’t want to mess anything up, but she had always been one to take exactly what she wanted and worry about the consequences later. “Sum,” she murmured, setting down her towel and turning fully towards Summer.

“Hm?” Summer hummed, and Raven waited until she looked up. Waited until whatever Sumer saw in her eyes caused her hands to freeze on the plate she was scrubbing.

Not wasting any time with theatrics, she kissed her.

It was nothing like any other kiss Raven’s given, because Summer was nothing like any other person she’s known. Soft, tender, warm. All the feelings Raven never could see herself on the receiving end of in this life.

Summer dropped the plate she had been holding in the sink, and the resulting plop splashed flecks of soapy water onto Raven’s face. She’s never smiled this much all at once, never ruined a kiss with one, and the gentle laugh that Summer gave as she used her thumb to wipe away the soap suds made her chest ache in a wonderfully unfamiliar way.

Raven caught Summer’s lips with her own again, chasing that feeling. All of them. She’s never felt so much. Summer leaned into her chest, hands still wet. Raven couldn’t care any less at this moment.

The second kiss lasted a little longer than the first, but it was just as chaste. Their daughters were only in the next room over, and were masters of sneaking up on you when you’d rather they didn’t. 

“I, um,” Summer stammered when they broke apart, faces still very close together.

‘I’m  _ really  _ glad I decided to come over,” Raven offered breathlessly.

“Yeah. That.”

They stared at each other in silence for far longer than necessary. Raven knew that she had to have some kind of dumb smile on her face, but she found that she didn't care.  _ Let her see what I’m thinking _ , she said to herself,  _ let her see everything I have. _

“Mommy!” one of the girls called from the living room, Raven wasn’t paying attention to who it was. “The DVD won't work.”

Summer took a deep breath, smile shifting to something impossibly softer. “I’m coming, sweetheart,” she called back.

“I’ll take care of the rest of the dishes,” Raven told her.

“You sure?”

_ I’d do anything for you _ . “Yeah. You go relax.”

Raven’s words earned her a peck on the lips, the action so automatic and natural it felt like something they choreographed years ago instead of seconds. It still sent a thrill of excitement through her core, and it was probably good that the feeling had her rooted to the spot or Summer may not have been able to escape the kitchen after all.

When the dishes were finally clean, Raven joined Summer and the girls in the living room. She didn't pay much attention to whatever was on the tv -some animated movie with an excess of musical numbers that seemed to be Ruby’s favorite genre at the moment. She was far too preoccupied with replaying everything that had happened in the kitchen over and over in her head.

Too distracted by Summer moving to sit as close to her as possible on the couch, not leaving a single breath of space between them.

_ Is this okay _ , silver eyes asked silently as they stared up at her. 

Raven carefully wrapped an arm over Summer’s shoulders so she could settle more comfortably against her side. This was more than okay, more than she ever thought to ask for, but she didn't trust her mouth to be able to convey any of that. Not with Summer snuggling against her side like she was, with one arm thrown easily across her stomach and her breath warm against Raven’s skin even through her night shirt.

Ruby and Yang both burst into a fit of giggles at whatever was just said in the movie. Raven smiled.

“I’d climb a mountain for you if you ever went crazy,” Ruby said matter of factly to Yang.

Yang gave her a push onto the cushions next to her. “You’re the crazy one,” she giggled.

Raven looked at the TV. They were watching Frozen. Again. Of course.

Ruby rolled over until she was laying on top of Yang. “I’d do anything for  _ my  _ crazy sister,” she sighed, full of her usual dramatics.

“Looks like I’ll have to teach  _ my _ crazy sister a lesson.” Yang dug her fingers against Ruby’s sides, causing her to jump off of her with a shriek of laughter. 

Against Raven’s side, Summer started a bit at the noise. She had been drifting off to sleep and hadn’t even heard the words that made Raven’s heart race.

_ Sister, huh? _

“They’re just playing,” she murmured against the top of Summer’s head.

Summer hummed in acknowledgement, an adorably sleepy look on her face as she looked up at her.

It was purely uncontrollable impulse that led to Raven placing a careful kiss on Summer’s forehead.

“Waiting until I’m half asleep to be affectionate is so unfair,” Summer complained quietly, either too tired or too content to move.

The warm atmosphere was making them both bold. Raven realized -let herself entertain the thought -that everything she could possibly want was in the room with her right now. Oh how quickly everything can change. “Not my fault you’re falling asleep at eight o’clock.”

Summer frowned, pouted. Closed her eyes and snuggled tighter against Raven’s side. She didn't think she could get any closer. “You’re comfy,” she sighed quietly. “I can’t help it.”

Whatever this was, Raven didn’t want it to end. “Well lucky for you, I’m not going anywhere.”

Summer smiled. “Good.”

Summer woke up slowly, languidly. She didn’t remember falling asleep. Didn’t remember a time when she was ever this content. Warm. She idly entertained the idea of just not moving for the rest of the day, but knew before the notion had even fully formed that it couldn’t last very long.

“Mommy,” a small voice whispered, right on cue.

Summer opened her eyes to find Ruby’s chubby face mere inches from hers. “Morning monkey,” she murmured blearily. It’s been a while since she’s slept this hard. “What’s up?” 

Awareness trickled back to her mind slowly. They were still in the living room, she realized, but her couch wasn’t usually so comfortable.

“It’s breakfast time!” Yang piped up from behind Ruby, not doing quite as good of a job at keeping her voice down.

Summer looked at the clock by the TV, blinking the morning grogginess out of her eyes. 7:47. A bit later than she normally started her day. “Yes, breakfast. Of course.” She tried to sit up, and a soft smile overtook her face when the arms around her waist tightened their hold. It wasn’t her couch that was comfortable at all. “Why don’t you two go sit at the table? I’ll make pancakes.”

Yang and Ruby cheered and raced off towards the kitchen, leaving Summer to relax back down against Raven, melt against her, and wish that she didn’t have to move ever again. 

She was laying completely on top of Raven, head resting on her chest, legs settled between hers. Raven didn’t seem to mind, judging by the death grip she had around her waist, the leg bent at the knee caging her against the back of the couch. Summer didn’t remember laying down. The last thing she did remember was curling up against Raven's side, soft lips pressed against her face. But, well… it’s not like she was going to complain about it.

Gently, Summer brushed Raven’s hair off of her forehead, ran her fingers through the soft strands until crimson eyes opened in tired slits. “Rae, baby,” the endearment slipped easily off her tongue, sending a thrill to the pit of her stomach. “The kids are up.”

The displeased noise that Raven made only widened Summer’s smile. Still, the arms holding her captive loosened their grip, legs stretched and untangled, allowing Summer to get up. Even if it was the last thing she wanted to do. “Go back to sleep,” she told Raven quietly. “I can handle breakfast.” The look on Raven’s face was warmer than her usual mask, open and vulnerable. Summer’s heart clenched with a longing to start all her mornings like this. 

“M’sure?” Raven rasped, the hold that sleep still had on her evident in her voice.

Summer leaned down to kiss her on the corner of her mouth. “I got them. You need the sleep.”

Raven smiled, even half asleep managing to make it look like an alluring smirk. But her eyes were already closing again, her breathing evening out.

“Alright,” Summer said to Ruby and Yang as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. “What kind of pancakes do we want?”

“Chocolate chip!” Ruby cheered immediately. 

Summer dropped a kiss on the top of both their heads. “Chocolate chip pancakes sound good, Yang?” she asked as she turned on the coffee maker.

Yang beamed up at her. “Yeah!”

Summer gathered the ingredients as Yang started telling them all about her new friends in her class.

“I already made a _ ton _ of friends.” Ruby was a rapt audience, hanging on her every word. “But Blake’s my  _ best _ friend. She was  _ super _ quiet when I first said hi to her, but yesterday she picked  _ me  _ to be her partner in gym!”

“I don’t have friends in school,” Ruby supplied matter-of-factly. Summer frowned, but Ruby kept going. “Except- except I got a sister now and that’s better!” 

There was so much excitement in her voice, so much innocent joy that Summer let it go. Didn’t comment on anything her daughter said as the girls continued talking and she mixed the batter and heated up the skillet.

She thought about it, though. Thought about it longer and deeper than she probably should. Ruby was too young to understand the implications of what she had said, but the thought of her and Ruby with Raven and Yang… a family. The idea of it filled Summer with a tender joy that she wasn’t sure she could stop herself from embracing.

The first two pancakes were finished and put on plates for the girls. Ruby’s cut up and drenched in syrup, Yang’s still whole because she was a big girl now and claimed weeks ago that she was old enough to cut her own food. “Eat up,” Summer said when she put their plates on the table, “I put extra chocolate chips in them this time.” 

Yang and Ruby dug in, appreciative “thank you”s given through full mouths.

Summer finished up the pancakes, left them under a towel to keep them warm, and poured herself a cup of coffee before joining Yang and Ruby at the table. She was more than content to soak in the lazy morning atmosphere, watch Ruby get syrup all over her face, Yang insist on trying to cut her pancakes with the side of her fork like she’s seen the grown ups do. It was nice, and Summer found herself already used to it.

Used to all of it.

“You could have slept more,” she said quietly when a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves over her shoulders. She couldn’t have prevented the soft smile that spread across her face if her life depended on it.

Raven’s breath ghosted across her neck and cheek, nose brushing her ear. “I smelled coffee.” Soft lips pressed the shapes of the words against her skin.

It was all innocent enough, but Summer still glanced over at the two pairs of wide eyes watching their every move. “Rae,” she murmured. A temporary warning, not a rejection. A  _ what are we going to tell them? _ kind of thing. She cared for Raven, alot, but what the girls thought mattered too. Ruby’s words earlier weren’t exactly a confirmation that she would be okay with- …whatever they were going to call this. 

Raven lifted her head to look across the table, her thumb slowly stroking over the soft skin left exposed by the loose neckline of Summer’s worn nightshirt. Like she couldn’t stop herself from touching some part of her. Goosebumps erupted down Summer’s spine but she wasn’t ready to tell her to stop.

She couldn’t see Raven’s face, but the lazy smile was clear in her voice. “Do you care if I kiss Mommy?”

Summer knew Raven had intended the question for Ruby, just by the way she froze when the chorused giggles of “nope!” from both girls answered her. Summer tried not to laugh, but she was too full of happiness to hold anything back. 

Raven shifted a bit stiffly at the sound of her laughter. Leaned down, thrown entirely off her game now, to probably place a kiss against Summer’s cheek.

Raven being so unbalanced by something as simple as Yang thinking of Summer as her mom -her  _ other _ mom -was endearing. Tough, confident Raven stumbling through her actions was not something Summer was used to, so she figured that no one could really blame her for turning her head and catching Raven’s lips with her own.

The kiss was clumsy, off center, broken by grins and too much emotion. Raven relaxed into it, whatever storm that had entered her heart calmed back down to gentle waves. Ruby and Yang laughed through complaints of “eww” and “yuck!” that weren’t meant at all. 

“Are you always this affectionate in the morning?” Summer asked, hoping for a yes. Hoping for an always.

Raven caught her gaze, something flashing in her eyes too elusive to name. “I guess you’ll just have to find out,” she answered, her words sounding a lot like a promise.


End file.
